


Sheveled. So Very Very Sheveled.

by Tkeyla



Series: One Hundred (Words) for One Hundred (Days) [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has on his uniform. Danny's brain melts down. They finally admit how they feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheveled. So Very Very Sheveled.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts), [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



Steve waited for Danny to open his front door so they could go to the Governor’s second Inaugural Ball. Denning had told them to attend, because it was good for Five-0 and good for the state. Steve couldn’t consider it an _invitation_ because that would imply an option. There was no choice in whether or not they would be going to this event.

Danny answered the door, staring open mounted at Steve.

“What?” Steve said, looking down at his dress blue uniform for a stain or a misplaced piece of lint. “What are you staring at?”

Danny physically pulled Steve inside and closed the door. He was wearing his best navy blue suit, looking, Steve thought, more delectable than usual. Not that it did Steve any good since they were firmly in the friend-zone.

“Oh my God,” Danny whispered, licking his lips.

“What? Are you having some kind of mental breakdown?” Steve asked, studying Danny’s expression.

“I’m having a meltdown but not a mental one,” Danny said. “Oh my God.”

“You said that already. What are you going on about?” Steve asked, trying to ferret out why Danny was staring at him with that particular expression.

“Babe,” Danny said. “You are…you look sheveled. So very, very sheveled.”

“Sheveled?” Steve repeated. He knew he looked confused but he couldn’t understand what Danny was trying to say. “That’s not a word.”

“It should be,” Danny said, still staring agape at Steve. “If disheveled means unkempt, then sheveled should mean…well, you know.” Danny waved at Steve, words not necessary for explaining it any further.

“Kempt isn’t a word either,” Steve laughed.

“Officially it exists but has fallen out of common usage,” Danny said, sounding like he was reciting information from the word-of-the-day calendar he steadfastly denied he owned. Steve knew better.

“I see,” Steve said. “You are looking extremely kempt yourself.”

“Won’t matter,” Danny said. “No one will notice me with you dressed like that.”

“I will,” Steve said softly. He hoped he hadn’t spoken loudly enough for Danny to hear but from the change in Danny’s expression, it was clear he had. Danny looked…pleased. And maybe a little surprised?

“What?” Danny asked, taking one step closer to Steve. They were practically breathing the same air.

“I said I will notice you,” Steve repeated, a little louder and a little more hopeful.

“Are you saying, and I’m just sort of spit-balling here, that you would be amenable to becoming disheveled after the ball?” Danny asked, a small and secretive smile gracing his face and making his blue eyes sparkle.

“If you mean by being disheveled getting naked, then yes,” Steve said in the same hushed tone. He didn’t dare break the mood. If he did, he might not get what he wanted. Had wanted for so very long.

“Getting naked with me?” Danny teased.

“Getting naked with you,” Steve confirmed. “Providing we don’t dishevel my uniform.”

“Never,” Danny said, reaching up to rest one warm palm on Steve’s chest. “We’ll honor the uniform and dishevel the man inside it.”

“Mmm… I like the way you think,” Steve said.

“You’ll like the way I kiss even better,” Danny informed him.

“Oh, I will?” Steve asked, losing track of the conversation. He didn’t care what they were talking about as long as Danny continued looking up at him like he had just stepped out of Danny’s dreams.

“You have been in my dreams,” Danny said.

Steve was certain he hadn’t said it out loud but what did it really matter? “You want to tell me about them?” Steve asked.

“Nope,” Danny said with a soft, husky laugh. “I want to _show_ you.”

“Even better,” Steve agreed, straightening and making himself take a step backward. “We need to leave or we’ll never go.”

“Roger that,” Danny said, shaking himself out of the spell they had spun. “Go then come.”

“Precisely,” Steve agreed. “And you can be sure the bed will be disheveled when we’re done with it.”

“As it should be,” Danny agreed, going with Steve out to the Camaro so Steve could drive them to the Ball.

**Author's Note:**

> The other day, "disheveled" was the word of the day on 1_million_words. I noted that I had tried to make **sheveled** a word because if you can be disheveled, you should be able to be sheveled as well. I was encouraged/told to write this story so I did!


End file.
